Six, Eight, Twelve
by Devi and Tess
Summary: Duo remembers the day Heero left him...lots of angst!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to whoever owns it. I also don't own the song "6,8,12". That belongs to Brian McKnight.

Warnings: Yaoi, major angst, depression; in other words, NOT A HAPPY FIC!! Not at all…

Author's Notes: I was struck with inspiration one night while listening to my Brian McKnight CD, "Back At One". Brian McKnight is just amazing, and as soon as the track "6,8,12" played, my muse decided to come out of hiding and inspire me. Here's the result. Hope it comes out okay. I have a feeling this will be my most depressing fic yet, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, enjoy.

6,8,12

__

Do you ever think about me

Do you ever cry yourself to sleep

The tears streamed down the face of Duo Maxwell as he gloomily looked out of the window at the rain pouring down outside. Duo pressed his cheek against the glass of the windowpane, wishing that the rain could wash away all of the pain in his heart.

__

In the middle of the night when you awake

Are you calling out for me

Sighing dejectedly, Duo pushed himself up from the window seat and stood, walking sluggishly over to the couch. He plopped down on it, burying his head in his hands as the tears continued to fall. No matter what he did or what he thought, the pain just wouldn't cease.

__

Do you ever reminisce

I can't believe I'm acting like this

I know it's crazy

How I still can feel your kiss

"Heero," Duo moaned quietly into his hands. He leaned back into the couch, still crying. He couldn't believe that after how much time had passed and what the Japanese boy had done to him, Duo still loved Heero.

Duo sighed. Heero, the one he had loved, the one he had trusted with his heart and soul, had broken his heart. But yet, Duo still loved him, and it still hurt to be away from him.

Duo remembered everything about Heero. He remembered the way he looked, the way he acted, the way he smelled after taking a shower. But, most of all, Duo remembered the way Heero's lips felt pressed against his own. God, he loved that feeling.

That memory hurt Duo the most…even more than words could say.

__

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

I miss you so much

And I don't know what to say

I should be over you

I should know better

But it's just not the case

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

Duo's eyes brimmed with tears as another memory flooded his mind…the memory of the way Heero broke his heart.

*FLASHBACK*

Duo whistled happily as he made his way up the steps to his and Heero's apartment. Things couldn't be better. He had just received a promotion to assistant manager at the company he worked for, and it was his one-year anniversary with Heero. Duo sighed happily and contentedly. 

He had convinced his boss to let him leave an hour early, so he could spend even more time with the man he loved.

Duo's smile grew bigger as he began to open the door. He hoped to take Heero out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, and just spend the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies. However, Duo's smile faded as he opened the door, and became hurt at the sight before him.

Heero was lying naked on the couch, his arms protectively embracing the body of another unclothed young man. Duo dropped his keys in surprise. "He…Heero?" he whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes, hoping with all his heart that those precious violet orbs were deceiving him.

Heero glanced up, only to see his distraught lover in the doorway. "Shit! Duo!" Heero exclaimed, getting up from the couch and racing to their bedroom. The young man Heero had been holding grabbed his clothes, which were lying in a pile next to the couch, and pushed Duo out of the way, heading out the door.

All Duo could do was stand there, speechless, as he felt the tears start to come forward, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Instead, he made his way to the bedroom he shared with Heero, growing angrier with each step he took.

Duo reached the bedroom and threw open the door angrily. Heero was sitting on the bed, his face buried in his hands. Upon hearing the door open, Heero raised his head and locked eyes with Duo, a blank look in his Prussian blues.

Duo shook his head. "Why, Heero? Why?" he asked quietly.

Heero shrugged his shoulders as if the previous event meant nothing to him or to Duo. "I don't know." He stood, and turned his head the other way, suddenly finding the wall very interesting. "You weren't supposed to be home for another hour, and…"

Duo interrupted him. "How long, Heero?" he growled, his voice menacing.

Heero remained silent.

"HOW LONG, HEERO?!" Duo repeated, his voice becoming louder.

Heero turned his head, and looked Duo in the eyes. "11 months," he told Duo, his voice never wavering.

Duo could feel the tears start to come forward again, but he knew that this time, he wouldn't be able to stop them. "Heero…how could you? Don't you love me? Don't I mean _anything_ to you, Heero? It's our _anniversary_, for God's sake," Duo said quietly.

Heero shook his head. "No, Duo, I don't love you. Maybe I did at one time, I don't know. But I know for sure that I feel nothing for you now. You're a good-for-nothing street rat who probably should have died a long time ago," Heero stated cold-heartedly, brushing past Duo as he headed for the door of their apartment.

Duo flinched at Heero's cold-hearted tone. He didn't love him? Surely he must be having some incredibly cruel nightmare, but he knew that wasn't true.

Gathering up his composure, Duo ran after Heero. Upon reaching him, Duo placed a hand gently on his love's shoulder. "Heero…" Duo began, but was immediately cut off by Heero, who turned sharply and slapped the braided American's hand away.

"Don't fucking talk to me. I hate you, and want you out of my life. Goodbye," Heero snarled, turning his back on Duo once more and heading out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Duo couldn't believe what had just happened. He slumped against the wall, feeling dejected. 

How could he let Heero deceive him like that? Duo couldn't believe Heero had fooled him. He honestly thought the Japanese boy loved him just as he loved the Japanese boy. All of those passion-filled nights…they were all just lies.

For the first time in his life, Duo's heart was broken. And, for the first time in his life, Duo cried.

*END FLASHBACK*

Duo sighed once more. The memories were too real, and he knew he would never forget them. 

"Heero," Duo sobbed.

__

Do you ever ask about me

Do your friends still tell you what to do

A few minutes passed, and Duo stood, wiping the tears from his eyes. He knew he had to do something to clear his head, and he knew a walk in the calm city during this beautiful night would do the trick.

__

Every time the phone rings

Do you wish it was me callin' you

Duo locked the door to his apartment and made his way down the stairs of the building and out the door into the crisp night air. It was a beautiful summer evening, and as Duo breathed in the cool air, his thoughts eased a little.

__

Do you still feel the same

Or has time put out the flame

I miss you

Is everything okay

Time passed, and Duo found himself across the street from a church. The bells were ringing in a joyous manner, and Duo knew from the sound of those bells that someone had just gotten married. Curiously, Duo stopped and waited for the doors to open, revealing the happy couple.

__

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

I miss you so much

And I don't know what to say

I should be over you

I should know better

But it's just not the case

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

However, the small smile that had been on Duo's face disappeared as the doors of the church opened and the newlyweds emerged. "Heero," Duo whispered as his former lover stepped out, holding the hand of the man who had stolen the Japanese boy's heart.

The same man who, six months ago, had torn Duo's heart out and stepped on it.

Duo couldn't take it anymore, and he ran from the scene, crying.

__

It's hard enough just passing the time

When I can't seem to get you off my mind

And where is the good in goodbye

Tell me why, tell me why

Later that night, Duo lay in bed, thoughts of Heero once again embedded in his mind. In a way, Duo was happy for his former lover. He knew that Heero would be happy in his marriage, and Duo only wanted Heero to find happiness.

The American sighed and closed his eyes, knowing someone was out there waiting for him, to show him true happiness and never break his heart.

__

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

I miss you so much

And I don't know what to say

I should be over you

I should know better

But it's just not the case

It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours

Since you went away

~OWARI~


End file.
